Nagisa's and Kayano's wedding
by Sakura Yuko
Summary: It's finally Kayano's and Nagisa's wedding. Both are getting ready. It's basically a NagisaxKayano story. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction, hope you like it!

It's been 6 year since the end of the assassination and everyone is getting together again for a very special occasion: a marriage. Not any marriage but the marriage of the best assassin of this class and the pretty actress. Nagisa's and Kayano's wedding.

In the morning

"I'm so nervous!" cried Kayano leaning on Kanzaki. Kayano hade stayed over night at Kanzaki's place. Her friend had also invited the other girls: Nakamura, Yada, Hayami, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Okuda, Hara, Okano, Fuwa, Hazama and strangely, Bitch-sensei was here to.

Kayano decided to sleep over at their place, because she thought being around Nagisa would definitely not help her at all today.

Good thing and anyways the girls would have kidnap her to help with her dress and makeup.

At least this way, the stress went down a little.

"I think that I fell to sick to go to my wedding today" continued Kayano, trying to find any excuse she could possibly find. But these girls were all to happy that their friend was finally getting married that they would not let her escape

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" Kanzaki reassured with her kind smile.

"Yeah, you and Nagisa have been together for years now" Kataoka added trying her best to find valid facts.

"Every woman is scared on her wedding day" said Bitch-sensei with a smiling face. She was wearing a kimono that showed of a little to much for Kayano liking.

"Hey, Bitch-sensei how was your wedding with Karusuma-sensei?" asked Yada " We couldn't go because you went to Hawaii for your wedding and Koro-sensei didn't let us go with him at mach 20"

"Well, It is true that even I was stress…" continued Bitch-sensei "But being with the man you love on your wedding is absolutely the best time for a woman"

To continue her little speech, she look up to the ceiling and saw a big yellow octopus sticking to the ceiling writing juicy gossip in a little notepad and overseeing their conversation.

All the girls recognize him immediately. It was Koro-sensei. Without a blink, they all scream "Hey, You yellow octopus, get out of here!"

"What are you doing here?" they asked their faces full of anger ready to kill him.

"I'm just checking on Kayano, because I'm her loving teacher" Koro-sensei said looking sensible.

"No, you're not!" they all yelled again "You are just gathering more data from Bitch-sensei for you're stupid book of yours. We all know that!"

"And what can you get from me, because I'm already married, now get out you octopus" screamed Bitch-sensei with a furious look in her face " and don't you dare come back again wall we have our talk with Kayano"

"But I won't be able to tell anymore story if you all get married" he said with a sad tone "But of course I would be happy for all of you, fufufu". Koro-sensei had put on a face of green and yellow strips.

"Well go to know that" said Nakamura. Then suddenly she had a wonderful idea to get red of this octopus. Now to put her plan in to action, the only words she said were "Oh, look over there. Isn't it your paid check flying magically on the other side of the world?"

Like planned, Koro-sensei fell into the trap and burst out of Kanzaki's room in a split second.

"Finally, he is gone, now I just hope that he won't tell how nervous I am to Nagisa" Kayano sighted.

"So don't worry" Okuda whispered with her shy face.

Kayano felt a little happier and part of her stress was gone knowing that even their bitch felt nervous to at her wedding.

The Madonna of the class said "See even her can get scared at these type of things"

"Ok, ok" Kayano said "but that still won't help me at all. I know it sounds crazy but, I'm scared that he won't love me anymore after we will get married."

"What a stupid question, of course he love you, if he didn't, why does he still use Bitch-sensei mouth-to-mouth technique"

"Easy for you to said, even if you leave him, Sugino would never stop loving you" the actress said by hitting the bull's eye"

Okuda just sat there listening to the conversation. Not saying to much to not show that she was blushing after she eared all these remarks about love.

Nakamura noticed that and came up with this "Well we do have after Okuda's and Karma's wedding, right?"

Okuda could definitely, not even if she tried super hard, stop the blush from covering her entire face from the left ear to the right one.

And all the girl started to laugh and the red chemistry loving girl couldn't say nothing so much she was embarrass that her secret has been revealed.

Hayami look at her watch.

"Oh look at the time. You should get ready to snip Nagisa dead with your wedding dress. Chop chop girls, let get this girl ready for her day!" Hayami smile wickedly. Kayano knew she was being dead serious

Kayano just gulp and let hem drag her the breakfast table.

"Nakamura you're in charge"

"Okay"

"Ristu you're are communicator"

"Okay! I Ristu, will help you anytime"

"Hara go see if the wedding cake is finished. Okano get her dress. Kanzaki, Yada and Kataoka, you help Kayano whenever she needs it and help her put on the wedding dress. Hazama go check the invitation list. Fuwa, Kurahashi and Hayami you help anyone who need it. Ristu could you call Sugaya to come over here to help us with the makeup, hairstyle and nails. Anybody who is free and finished their breakfast get the stuff out for when Sugaya come's. Don't forget to prepare a work place with a comfy chair. Kayano, please be cooperative with the rest of us and just follow are lead" Nakamura ordered around.

20 minute later

Everything was ready tables and chairs place for the morning.

Sugaya came and change Kayano into a beautiful bride in less than 1 hour.

Her hair was done in a bun in the back of head. Yada put some white flowers in her the front of her hair. Makeup was beautifully place on the actress so that it would go perfectly with her traits. Her nails were painted in a little blue to go with Nagisa hair color. She was gorgeous and she didn't yet put her dress on.

Once she showed all the girls the all agree to that she was beautiful. Even the honey trap assassin gave her the best mark.

"Wow, you are just beautiful" said Kanzaki and turned to Sugaya. She just thanked him instead of Kayano and pushed him out the door, smiling.

Now the tree girls help her put on the white wedding and white high heel shoes. Put the last accessories on her. The veil was put on last. Quick look in the mirror, took the white bouquet of roses and it was time to go to the church.

 **Ok, so that is the first chapter of this fanfic. Hope you like it**

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is out. Thank you for the reviews!**

 _This is Nagisa's version of the morning_

The night before the Grand day, Karma, Sugino, Isogai and Maehara sleep over. They just rang the doorbell and entered, not even Nagisa treat to not come in, didn't work. Well, Nagisa was a little happy to have some company, seen that he was more stress than he was hoping for.

The morning,

"So how stressed are you for your wedding day? I bet you are super nervous." Said Sugino

" I'm not nervous!" Nagisa said trying to defend himself. But even if he tried, everybody could see that he is not he's usual self. Buckets of sweat fell from his face like the world was ten times hotter and he was all jittery.

"Why don't I go tell on you to Kayano. I bet she would be pleased to heard how you are looking right now" Karma said with his devilish grin on.

"No, don't!" replied Nagisa worried that she would find that out.

"You just gave out that you are nervous" Isogai laugh

"And I don't think you will be able to get close to that house, those girls are smarter than they look" Sugino added

Karma said back "true, but we could dress Nagisa up as girl and send him off to spy on the girls or use Isogai girlfriend, Megu Kataoka, to let us tell on Nagisa"

One head became bright red and the other was showing anger

"So..." started Maehara to change the looks on his friends faces "should we play a game of cards? It's still to early to get ready." He was now shuffling a deck of cards and distributing them.

"Sure way not" they replied and took the cards that were in front of them.

After a few games, they sat down to eat breakfast. They started to chat on what Nagisa was going to do with Kayano after they got married. All Nagisa said was "I don't know". But of course, the guys didn't let go of the subject and started to do plans. Evil plans. They continue there ideas, one idea more daring then the other and wrote them down.

When Nagisa's mom pop out of the kitchen to say that they should get ready to finish the last preparation before the wedding, Nagisa couldn't fell more relieve that they stop the conversation and anxious to now that the wedding was soon. But at the same time, he was happy that after this Kayano would belong to him and him alone. They would share their love with a bond of marriage.

"What I'm I thinking" Nagisa thought "Kayano is not mine! ...but I do want to make her mine and mine only.."

When his mom disappeared, Sugino asked all confused "You still live with your mother? I thought that you already live with Kayano?"

Nagisa just said normally "I promised my mom that I would stay with her until I would get married." Then he added with a blush on his face "then me and Kayano can live alone, with no parents" he started to regret what he just said when he saw the faces of his friends. In the heads of he's friends, they all thought "Great, all are plane will definitely work,"

"Look like the plans you just came up with, will definitely work, I'm excited to see the results" said Koro-sensei.

"Wait, what in the world are you doing here, Koro-sensei?" yelled Nagisa

"Just telling you that Kayano is just really nervous. But that was something I'm not allowed to tell you" replied Koro-sensei. "And good luck Nagisa!"

Before they could run after him, he was already gone away humming happily, telling himself that he would be overjoyed to see the results of this love. He was thinking of a kid. But that, that is something he would never tell to those newlyweds.

"That was a quick visit. Just to annoy us" thought Isogai

"That octopus, he was thinking of something crooked, I know it" thought Karma

"Well I should start to get ready, I'm taking a shower" Nagisa took of to the bathroom.

After the shower, he dried his hair, but the on his black suit with a small white flower in his pocket and adjusted the green tie. It was green to mach Kayano's hair.

Karma was his best man. So he had to wear some fancy clothes too. But everyone put on a suit.

They took so much time talking and getting ready. they hade to rush to the church before Kayano arrived.

Everyone was already there.

 **Hope you like this chapter as well. I tried my best. Please tell me what kind of assassination classroom couple do you want to find in my FanFiction. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I 'm a really slow writer. I just write whenever I want to, so it takes a lot of time. So for me to update faster please write stories for Nagisa and Kayano! K? And tell me the name so I can read it, promise!**

Nagisa's car came first to the big church were they were holding the magnificent wedding. Some of the guest were already there. The other boys of there class, Asano and the director, Karusuma sensei and his assistant, Nagisa's mother and father, Kayano's parents, Sakura chan and the daycare came as well and Lovro san were all present in the church. Some other friends of Nagisa and Kayano came too.

Nagisa greeted his mother when he entered the church. His mother stood up from the bench and smiled. She was wearing a tight black skirt with a white blouse. Her short  
black hair moved to one side and said "Good luck my Nagisa!"

"Thank you, mom" Nagisa replied "It seems it was only yesterday when you where my little assassin! The house will be lonely without you." She said.

Then she came closer and whispered "Kayano is a really nice girl…" and she walked of to go speak with some other people. She finally started to love him as her son and there he goes of with a girl. To her surprise Nagisa replied to her "I really started to think of you as my mom, thank you".

Hiromi was so happy, she barely held in her tears, she smiled and continued walking. "And I love you to…" she whispered.

Everyone finally arrived at the church. Everyone took there seats in no time at all. They where waiting for it to start like if it was a romantic movie. Most of the people present were talking, laughing and congratulating Nagisa, when suddenly Kansaki and Yada walked in and went to the priest, said some words and left. The priest stood up and went to his stand with a book in his hand, he motioned to Nagisa to come.

The door opened. The whole room stood up, greeting the women as she slowly walked up the aisle.

She was holding the arm of her new father -in- law. The long white veil was hiding her face and Kansaki was holding it in the back. Okuda and Yada were throwing rose petal flowers. The opera gloves on Kayano's small hands were clutching a bouquet of white roses folded in green paper a little darker than her hair. The long white wedding dress touched the floor and covered her feet. She was graceful and beautiful. Nagisa couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

Koro sensei was crying and blowing his nose as he saw his student in such beautiful attire.

"My long last couple is coming true…"

Okajime was taking pictures of this event and Kurahashi gave a thumb up the Kayano. She saw it and smile back giving small a thumb up back.

When Kayano arrived at the step she lifted up her dress reviling white heels that sparkled with sequins. You could see her blue nail polish on her toe nails. 

The priest asked everyone to sit down and started the long talked. 

"My friends, we have gathered here today to unite the love of these two people today. Your class has already blessed you with there consent.

(I'm really sorry, this is only a part of the real words. I don't want to put to much religion related sentences, accept marriage, hope you understand!)

"Will you respect your partner's freedom of choice?" he started to ask questions.

"Yes!" Nagisa and Kayano said together facing the priest. Thought Nagisa was not looking that way he took short look at Kayano dress. He wasn't there when she was choosing it. She wanted for it to be a surprise. That dress look like it was made for her. It was a rather simple dress that did not have any sleeves. I gave of a little of her small chest. A big ribbon was rapped around her waist and the bottom went in a cone down on the ground, like a princess dress. There was not more than two layers of fabric and didn't have any patterns or lace attached to it, but it still look gorgeous.

The veil was long and transparent and it also touched the ground. Part of the white material was still covering Kayano face. He could tell that see was wearing red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. A bit of pink blush was on her cheek. She wasn't wearing any jewelry except some small green earrings.

Her green hair was up in a net bun from were the veil started with a little crown, probably Yada's or Kansaki's ideas. The way her hair was put up made the girl's neck and a small part of her chest show off. The white flower in her hair was the last finishing touch that made it all fit together.

But those glimpses didn't even last a second to not miss anything that happens in this day. 

It's the same with Kayano. She would sometimes look at how charming Nagisa looked in his black suit and green tie that she chose herself. He was different then is normal close that were dragi. "Oh well, he still really handsome!" she thought.

But she would immediately look back in front of her to answer the next question.

"Will you be faithful to each other?" asked the priest

"Yes" they answered again tighter

"Will you up bring children"

They both went red out of the unexpected question. "We forgot to talk about that!" Kayano panicked and looked at Nagisa who was also re like a tomato.

She looks in the public to find the courage to say yes, but the only thing she found were glistening eyes from everybody. Even Nagisa's mother had a sparkle in her black  
eyes. But of course Koro sensei already had a nosebleed and was writing in that stupid book of his.

Okuda that was standing next to her gave a wicked smile. She would love to see the chemistry of the genes both mixed tighter and that got her all mad scientist mode, which was not really helping. 

"Yes" Kayano said while blushing madly, she just couldn't help it. "Yes." said Nagisa his face red by the statement.

"Do Nagisa and Kayano, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to marriage?" the man asked. 

The blue hair boy and the green hair girl look at each other and gave a smile

"Yes"

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Of course"

"Nagisa, do you take Kayano to be your wife? 

"I do"

The the man of the church ask the bride

"Kayano, do you take Nagisa to be your husband?"

"I do" 

To the two, the priest ask "do you promise to be true to each other in good time and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor each other all the days of your life?"

"I do" the say in unisons

"You may exchange the rings" They both turned to face each other. Nagisa took off Kayano's opera glove and held her hand. He could see the nail polish in her fingernails and noticed that they were the same color as his hair. He could help but smile.

He gently placed a silver ring on her wedding finger.

The whole room was silent in suspense, waiting for what happened next. Only a couple of people were moving, like Okajime that was taking a picture at every single second to not miss a thing of this touching spectacle. Koro sensei made so much noise when he was blowing his nose and crying, that the class gave him a death glare to stop the noise. Sugino gave Nagisa a thumb up and Karma was a little sad that his favorite blackmailing couple was no more of us. To bad. All the rest were watching passionately at the sight before then.

After the ring was on Kayano's finger, she took Nagisa's hand a placed the silver ring on his hand. 

The priest smiled and proclaimed " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Nagisa lifted up the wail covering Kayano's face and look he deep into her eye. She had little tears forming of joy and smile kindly.

Nagisa put his arms and Kayano waist and pulled her close to him. Kayano put her hand behind his back still holding to bouquet of white roses and they kissed in this big church. It was a rather long kiss but who cares, because they may just have added a couple "hits" along the way when they were kissing.

The whole room stood up and cheered for the newlyweds.

Koro sensei was crying and writing at match speed in his gossip book.

They went back own the small stairs and and a swarm of people wanted to ask them question or talk to them.

All the girls went to see the ring of Kayano and the guy could not stop bugging Nagisa.  
Koro- sensei was there to still crying and had a nosebleed. He was jumping everywhere and changed the colours of his face whenever he moved. 

When the heat died down a little it was already time to go to the reception party were champagne and the wedding cake were waiting.

But before they went, Kayano went to the balcony, turned around and tossed her bouquet of flowers over her shoulder. They landed write in the hands of a young mad scientist named Okuda. Kayano smirked as Nakamura went behind Okuda dragging by one hand the tie of Karma. She put one hand on the blushing Okuda and with a devils grin ask to who she was going to marry. But before the mad scientist could say anything, Nakamura put Karma in front of her and Karma kissed the lucky glasses girl.

The eyes of the guys fell out. Karma with the chemistry girl. This is going to be one a start of a new hellish era. 

Kayano and Nagisa laughed together holding hands. Koro-paparazzi was drooling and already losing numerous pages of his book. 

They both sighed and laughter. 

They enter the car that would brig then to the place they were going to celebrate. 

In the car, the people that were with them asked many question or congratulating them. 

When they got to the place, Nagisa open the car door and Kayano gently exited. Even the car driver gave his regards. 

The place was a fancy renowned hotel. Champagne and drinks were served. Dance music was on and everyone was enjoying the party.

Koro- sensei was everywhere, getting gossip about Chiba and Hayami or Kataoka and Isogai. Bitch -sensei was already drunk with her something like 20 glasses of wine.

Sugino raised his glass and shouted "To Nagisa and Kayano!" and everyone chimed in. 

They laughed, when suddenly a nice waltz music started playing. Nagisa invited Kayano to dance. She took his hand and they started to glide over the dance floor. They were  
glad Bitch -sensei taught them how to dance. The married couple twirled around and Kayano's dress followed them. 

They could see that Karma and Okuda were already dancing and that Sugino had invited Kansaki to dance. Couples formed on the dance floor like Megumi and Isogai and  
Maehara and Okano. Okano was more trying to kick Maehara while blushing then to actually dance, but guess it counts for Koro sensei book. 

Hayami definitely did not want to dance, so did Chiba, but the class though VERY differently. Yada pulled Hayami and Masayoshi pushed Chiba right in front of each other. They both blushed.

Yada and Masayoshie hight five before looking back at them. Chiba took Hayami hand and they both lowly started dancing. 

"I -it's not like I want to dance with you" Hayami said, but still continued dancing with her partner.

After the dance, present were given. Nagisa and Kayano got a lot of new stuff (and to there surprise, quite a lot of baby stuff). Koro sensei had gone to all around to Italy to get the best pudding you can find.

The last advent of the evening was the big white cake some of the classmates prepared. Kayano was the lucky one to cut the cake. It had tree layer and white frosting was over it. She would guess that it has been decorated by Sugaya because of the fancy ness.

The bell of midnight made a lot of people went home. They said goodbye to everyone.

When nobody was left, they look out of the widow of the hotel before going to their new home.

What they did not expect that nobody of the class was honest enough for not spying on them that night… 

_Happy Wedding_

 **Ok, so here the last chapter, hope you like it. Thank Useless shadow flame for helping me correct my mistakes! (by the way, she does Karma x reader and put in some Nagisa x Kayano!) Well hope you will also like my next fanfiction if ever I don't get to lazy! Kept posting more Nagisa x Kayano fanfiction**


End file.
